The present invention relates to solar energy collectors and, more particularly, to solar energy collectors utilizing thermal collecting liquid.
With a conventional type thermal pond solar energy collector, a shallow pond of thermal collecting liquid such as water is constructed on a generally horizontal surface such as the ground with the thermal collecting liquid being utilized to store heat from impinging solar radiation. The thermal collecting liquid which also serves as a storage medium is warmed by contact with a heat-absorbing surface exposed to solar radiation. However, due to the relatively acute angle of the incident solar rays, especially during the winter time, the thermal storage liquid in the pond is not effectively or efficiently heated.
Another problem encountered with conventional thermal pond solar energy collectors is that the thermal collecting liquid remains stagnant in the pond during exposure to solar radiation, creating weight problems for the supporting structure. In addition, if the heat-absorbing surface over which the heat collecting liquid flows is inclined toward the sun to increase the incident angle of the solar radiation and to also alleviate the weight problems by causing the liquid to flow rather than remain stagnant in a pond, the thermal collecting liquid does not remain in contact with the heat-absorbing surface for a sufficient period of time to permit the thermal collecting liquid to become efficiently or effectively heated.
In accordance with the present invention, a thermal pond solar energy collector is provided that alleviates the weight problems associated with conventional thermal pond solar energy collectors while still permitting the thermal collecting liquid to be efficiently and effectively heated.